


Borrow A Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Surprise Kissing, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Newt needs a distraction to shake off a tail, so he pulls a stranger into an alleyway for a kiss. Of course, given his luck, the stranger turns out to be someone he's thought about kissing far too often: Percival Graves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt [here](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1703840#cmt1703840):  
> Newt has been scoping out the location of a suspected animal trafficking ring for a few days, when he realises that he's being followed on his way home. In order to escape attention, he snatches the next best person by their coat, mutters a quick sorry and pulls them into a mindblowing kiss.
> 
> To his utter mortification that person turns out to be Director Graves, the man he has been silently pining for for months. Graves' after berating Newt for putting himself in needless danger, takes Newt home and proceeds to show him just how much that kiss was appreciated.
> 
> Bonus: Before the kiss Graves' was actually getting pretty desperate on when Newt finally got the clue that his feelings were reciprocated.
> 
>  
> 
> Now also available in Chinese [here](http://jumpyuyuyu.lofter.com/post/1cc11ba5_e2bed59) or at mtslash [here](http://www.mtslash.org/thread-223395-1-1.html), thanks [Jumpfish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpfish/pseuds/Jumpfish)!

Newt is starting to think he's being followed.

He's spent the last few days hanging discreetly outside a location he's fairly sure is the base of some smuggling operation, by the way he's heard talk about unicorn blood and Occamy eggshells in increasingly shadier bars; apparently he hasn't been hanging around discreetly enough. Newt chances a look behind him in the reflective glass of a shopfront, sees the wizard with his wand up his sleeve, rough-hewn and stocky, and ducks his head again as he heads once more for the press of the crowd.

The problem is, Newt knows, he's noticed far too late. He'd seen the man for the second time behind him and had to veer absently away from Jacob's bakery, keeping to the opposite footpath as though he meant to be there all along, but as he keeps walking he knows there's only so long the street is crowded enough to lose someone. A _notice-me-not_ or a Muggle-repelling charm would only make him stand out, here in the middle of New York, and he's been in enough adjacent trouble with MACUSA to not want to Apparate away so close to a Muggle crowd. Newt tries to sort through options, seeing the slow movements of the crowd thinning out only a few streets away.

His follower can't yet know Newt knows about him, so this is ultimately his best chance of getting away without a messy confrontation. Newt keeps his head down as he follows the movement of people going to or from work, everyone in a rush, and glances down the spaces between buildings, small cramped alleyways which might be a good place to hide. Newt looks immediately away from a couple kissing rather too passionately for comfort, pressed against the wall, and then thinks - well. It might be his best chance.

Before the crowd thins out, then, and Newt swallows, wets his lips, and head down, keeps his eye on the street. The corner of the alley is almost directly beside him when someone walks past, and Newt immediately snags their coat by the lapels and drags them around the corner, pressing his own back to the wall. "Sorry," Newt mumbles, gaze still fixed out at the street, and uses the leverage of surprise to pull whoever-it-is into a kiss.

Pressing his advantage as the mouth under his opens in surprise, Newt licks into it, slipping a hand around the back of the man's neck to pull him closer. Because it is a man, with those shoulders and the rasp of light stubble against Newt's skin; Newt kisses him, and surprisingly, he starts kissing back.

Newt finds himself lost in the rush of it, the hot wet slide of another mouth on his, the way he's being pressed against the wall, fingers digging into his hips. The man's body pressed against his is warm, the leg between his a delight, and Newt cants his hips to bring them closer, bites at his lower lip and is rewarded by a low groan. Newt, smiling, exhales a sigh as the man presses back, thrilling at the spark of heat and friction and the intensity of his kiss, tongue sliding against Newt's own.

When the man does pull away, Newt feels a little light-headed, half-hard in his trousers as he keeps his eyes closed and tries to remember anything at all. "This can't be the best place for this," says the man, "not that I'm complaining," and his voice is extraordinarily familiar. Newt opens his eyes and suddenly flushes down to the roots of his hair.

Percival Graves's eyebrows slowly rise. "Mr. Scamander?"

"Oh," Newt says, and feels humiliation like a cold douse of reality. "Merlin, I," and he can't look at him, because every time he does he sees that mouth that he's thought about for months now, wondered what it would be like to just lean foward and - and now Newt knows, and he can't get it out of his head. Newt wets his lips and then realises what he'd just said. "You weren't - complaining?"

"Should I be?" Graves says, looking even more curious. "Mr. Scamander - "

"Newt," Newt corrects, and then feels his face warm even more. "Oh, Merlin."

"Newt," Graves says, bemusement touching his mouth, "you did just start kissing me without any warning."

"I didn't mean to!" Newt says, mournfully. "I mean," and he glances away to the street, but he's fairly sure he's lost - minutes, at least, that if anyone was still following him they'd be patently obvious, "someone was following me, I wanted to shake him off my tail."

Graves's expression shutters, and he takes a deliberate step away. "Are you in trouble?"

"Oh," Newt says, and he can't draw his eyes away from Graves's mouth, his lips flushed red and swollen, can't stop pressing his teeth into his own. "I - I think I lost him."

Graves's gaze is caught on his mouth, and Newt swallows, dry. "So," Graves says, slowly, "you kissed me because you were trying to hide from some sort of criminal."

"Well, I," Newt starts, "I didn't mean to kiss you in particular, I know you're not - "

"I'm not?" Graves says, and he takes a step forward, sending Newt shrinking a little into the solid brick of the wall, and then into remembering just how good it felt - "I'm not... what, exactly?"

"You're not," Newt says, "ah," and he can't stop thinking about kissing him, again and again, can't stop thinking about the noises he'd make, low and wanting, under Newt's touch. "You're not - interested in me?"

Graves is close, and then closer; Newt can feel the warmth of him as his hands come up instinctively to catch his balance as his space gets smaller and smaller. "Mr. Graves," Newt says, breathless, and Graves leans forward, his nose brushing Newt's, and - stops.

"I'm not interested," Graves repeats, slowly, and from here his eyes are a glint of colour swallowed by his pupils, wide; from here Newt can count his eyelashes, can feel every puff of warm breath on his cheek. "Really?"

"Ah," Newt manages, "perhaps I was - mistaken?"

"Newt," Graves says, "the amount of time I have wasted trying to get you to notice - " and Newt fists his hands in Graves's coat and kisses him again.

He takes it slower this time, if anything about it can be slow; Newt presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, drags his tongue over Graves's lower lip until Graves opens his mouth and Newt can taste his smile. Newt lets himself sink into the heady feeling of Graves's fingers in his hair, pulling just hard enough to hurt, lets himself drag Graves closer until they're pressed together and he can feel how much he wants this, too. Newt slides their mouths together, kisses him until the taste of him might never leave his tongue, steals all of Graves's breath from his mouth and swallows down his low, bitten-off groan, and Newt wants more.

"Newt," Graves says, voice low and rough when he finally manages to pull back, and Newt chases his mouth greedily; he catches Graves's huff of a laugh, his lips curling into a smile with his own. "Newt, this really isn't the best place for this."

Newt says, "Hm," against Graves's jaw, and Graves shakes his head slightly, his hands covering Newt's, still clutched tight at his coat lapels.

"I have a house," Graves says. "It's warm. And cleaner. And private."

Newt's smiling, he can't help it, and he runs his tongue over his lips, kiss-swollen, and watches Graves's expression turn hungry. He wonders what Graves is thinking - and if he'll get the chance to find out. "Well," Newt says, "you don't have to wait for permission."

Graves says, almost wondering, "What are you doing to me, Newt Scamander," and wraps his arm around Newt's waist, his hand in Newt's hair. Newt hides his smile in the curve of Graves's neck as he Apparates them out; he'll certainly have fun finding out.


End file.
